


Sparrow's Show

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Stripping, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, age gap, sorta? genji is still ten years older than Jamison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: A thing I made for my friend Jya bc I need me some more GenjiRat in my life and I should write more smut fics. Unbetaed, written on mobile.





	Sparrow's Show

It's been ages since Jamison had a moment to rest. And privacy. Not that he didn't like living with his best friend, quite the contrary. Mako's presence made a lot of things easier, but you can only spend so much time until the big boy drove you crazy with his constant silent judgement because you didn't do dishes that one time while he was out of town and it ended in a maggot infestation.  
He won't let this happen this time. Oh no.  
But yes, privacy and having the flat to himself for a weekend was a nice change of pace. It meant more room for him on the couch, he could steal the extra big mug to make himself an extra large portion of hot grog - and he could watch Sparrow undisturbed.

Jamie was not ashamed of watching porn. It's not like he was into some freaky shut after all. Still, no one wants to be watched while they got their rocks off. Unless they are into it, of course. No need to kinkshame.  
His favorite type of porn was webcam porn. He liked the interactivity of it, liked to talk with a person rather just stare at an object. He thought of doing cam shows himself at one point, even got himself a proper camera, but he never had the guts to do it. Who'd want to jerk it to a guy like him after all?  
He had a few faves on that website he frequently browsed through. It was an unwritten rule that everyone needed to be subscribed to D.Va, who admittedly was hit, but he was exactly into girls undressing while playing videogames. Too vanilla, even for him, and he found the games to be rather distracting.  
No, his favorite was someone else. He goes by the alias Sparrow, a Japanese man in his early thirties living somewhere in the U.S. who would stream every Friday night to just a handful of loyal followers.  
He wasn't exactly sure why he felt drawn to this guy.  
Maybe Jamie had a thing for men who were older than him, even though Sparrow didn't really look like his age. For all Jamie knew he looked like a college student like himself.  
Maybe he liked how experimental Sparrow was. He'd try different setting and lighting moods, dressed up a lot and sometimes even reviewed his new toys live on camera. Sometimes he even did polls and let his viewers decide what to do in stream.

Tonight was one of those nights. Jamie had set up his laptop on the living room table and sat comfortably in the couch, dimming the light a little, the mug with his grog set up. The stream flickered and Sparrow came into sight, as timely as always.  
Sparrow was incredibly handsome. Broad shoulders, lean and pronounced muscles and a really pretty face with surprisingly long eyelashes framing deep, dark eyes.  
Jamie hummed quietly. He might have a little crush on him, but...that is okay, right? He's putting himself out there to be desired, right? It wasn't creepy at all. Right?

Sparrow inched back and grinned a little, falling back onto his bed with the mint green leaf pattern on its cloth. He wore no get-up tonight, just a pair of jeans and a shirt, both dark to contrast his bright green hair.  
"Hey, Birdies, how you holding up?"  
'Birdies' was his nickname for his viewers and the way he'd say that sometimes would make Jamie giggle. His slight accent was just too cute.  
"Wow, we're a tiny gang of birds tonight, hm?" Sparrow asked as he twisted and turned on his bed, still adjusting the camera and his pose. Laying on his stomach now the man arched his back a little, showing off a bit of the curve that connected his back with his rear. Jamie was not too sure if he did that on purpose, but he wouldn't complain.  
Finally happy with his framing, Sparrow sat up and clapped his hands.  
"Alright! We're ready! Now, for those of you who are, well, new here - hi! I'm Sparrow and, ah, usually I do, like, strip tease shows or role-play kinda stuff. You know the usual chat rules, they apply to my shows as well, I got a mod checking in once in a while, you probably know the drill." He sat down on one of his pillows. "So, tonight, I wanna try something...new, so to speak. Some of you might have seen the newsletter, but for all the others: Tonight is This-or-That Night. Basically, it's like one of my Lazy Fridays, but this time I programmed a bot, that will toss a poll into the chat, like every fifteen to twenty minutes. You got one minute to vote on what you want to see me do and when the votes are in, the show begins. I might take requests later on to add to the polls, we'll see how far we go."  
Jamie grinned a little. That sounded like a cool idea. And since this Friday seemed less busy than usual in chat - probably because D.Va was streaming - the votes might be in really quickly. He sipped from his grog. This is gonna be fun.

The first poll link popped up in chat and Jamie clicked on it.  
Shirt off or Pants off?  
Wow. Lame start. But then again, Sparrow's shows tend to last up to two hours sometimes. Maybe he wanted to take it slow. The student picked the pants and switched back to the screen, where Sparrow sat with crossed legs on his bed, reading the chat. Sometimes he would stroke the shadow of a beard he had on his chin. God, he was so pretty.  
"Heh! Thanks, Sombra! It's a pigment dye. Electric green...Oh, hey, Rat is here! Hi there!"  
Rat. That would be Jamie. It was short for his username, Junkrat. The fact Sparrow already recognized him as a regular made him blush a little.  
"Ah, Deadeye is here, too? I thought you were streaming with aniki?...Oh, right, on Saturday, I forgot. Remind me to boost you tomorrow then. Blackwatch Nasties gotta stick together."  
He made a heart with his hands and suddenly, a little noise chimed through his nearby laptop, like an e-mail notification.  
He leaned over and grinned. "The public has spoken. Pants off."

The man sat up a little and began to sway his hips, his hands running playfully over the dark fabric. Here and there he would tease the idea of removing his shirt, too, but slightly lifting the fabric to show his tuned stomach and a trimmed happy trail.  
Jamie cooed. He saw people in chat already placing bets, what type of tacky underwear Sparrow would rock tonight. He hoped it would be the ones with the tiny cartoon knives printed on it. He had no luck, this time he wore the ones with the snake pattern.  
Playfully Sparrow shimmied out of the jeans, kicking them away with a chuckle.  
"How unexpected. Ain't like you guys like my ass, hm?" he said teasingly and turned, showing off his backside to the camera.  
Jamie grinned. He preferred the front side of Sparrow much more, to be honest, but his bubble butt has kind of become his trademark amongst his viewers. Even though to Jamie it was far from his best quality.

The striptease was cut short by another notification noise.Sparrow dropped back into his bed, grinning at the screen of his laptop.  
"Eyyy, first donation of the night! Thank you...Junebug! Thank you for the five bucks, dear!" He crossed his legs again, Jamie's eyes wandering over the light burn scars all up to his knees. He always wondered what might have caused these. He had some on his lower right arm as well. Maybe an accident? Either way, the fact Sparrow had those only played into Jamie's hand. He liked men with scars.  
"Guys, next poll drops now!" Sparrow announced and, sure enough, the link appeared.  
Teasing through clothing or teasing with ice?  
Now that was a lot more interesting. Jamie remembered that one time Sparrow used ice in one of his streams. The reaction was...interesting. But then again, he really liked it when he would run his hands over his body, showing off things the fabric was hiding.  
Jamie picked the ice in the end.

Sparrow groaned. "Awhhh, no. You guys really wanna tease me tonight, hm? You know I like that!"  
He reached out of the frame for a plate that had little, glistening ice cubes on them. "Luckily they didn't melt too much yet."  
The man reached onto the seams of his shirt and tugged the fabric from the front behind his neck. His hand ran over his chest, fingers brushing only slightly past his nipples.  
Jamie chewed on his lower lip as Sparrow moved closer to the camera. His nipples looked always so perky and soft, even when they got hard. Something in him was craving to bite them, feel them on his tongue and his lips. He could already feel his pants become uncomfortably tight.  
Sparrow picked up an ice cube and ran the cold object over his lips, wetting them and somehow pronouncing their shape with a shine. Slowly his finger trailed the cube down his neck and to his chest, a wet line running down his skin as he began to circle his nipples with them. This drew out the first quiet moan of the night, and Sparrow teased his sensitive spots with the cubes, the water wetting him and running down his skin, the shine pronouncing his bodies' shape.  
"Hmm...that's so good." he cooed, the cube running down to his stomach, the water having left a little wet spot on the belt line. There was already something hardening under the fabric as well.  
Jamie whined to himself. That little moaning already had caused a jolt to go down his spine and straight up to his dick. He held onto his cup of grog. No. No, you are not going to jerk off right away. This time you want to enjoy the show...

Sparrow reached for another cube by the time the next poll dropped.  
Jamie blushed.  
Fingering or Jerking off?  
His face got hot from the moaning in his ears and the pictures in his mind. Has Sparrow ever fingered himself on camera? Not really? He wasn't sure. He shivered. He probably always prepared himself before the streams. There are ones where he spent the first hour with a butt plug inside.  
The pants were getting annoying now. Jamie resorted to unbuttoning them and opening the fly. A low, relieved groan escaped him.

A notification came in and Sparrow nudged his head to the side, a smirk showing on his features. Placing the plate aside, he laid down on his bed, relaxed as his hands wandered over his body, brushing the cool nipples that had gone red from the cold, aching for a touch.  
"You are all so simple." he cooed and panted quietly while one hand reached to cup his groin. It pronounced his bulge immensely.  
The chat in the meantime has gone apeshit. The viewer seemed to enjoy this kind of power, asking for more choices and creative freedom. The term "daddy" was tossed around as well, but it was likely in a joking manner.  
Although if Sparrow was into it, Jamie would probably call him that, too...

The playful boxers were tugged down and - fuck...  
Jamie felt his legs spread and his own cock twitch weakly in excitement of that sight. Sparrows' dick was surprisingly long and had an impressive girth to its base, a tender vein pulsating around it up to it's tip with the glistening glans. He wasn't nearly as hard yet as Jamie knew he was, but even like this the student felt flustered.  
Sparrow tossed his boxers aside and sat up on his knees, giving the camera a good look of his cock, that seemed to be growing in front of Jamie's eyes.  
Sparrow's chuckle made him almost think he might be able to feel Jamie's hungry gaze.  
"You like that?" he hummed. "You like my cock?...wonder which one of you could take it all in. Right down...your pretty mouth..."  
Still talking the man started to ran his hand along the top of his dick, showing off the full size. His motions picked up, slowly pumping, spilling little moans as the first drip of pre ran down his fingers.

Jamie shivered. He could take him. He might not be able to, Sparrow was way out of his league after all, but he would take him. He had often thought about sucking his cock or letting him take him barebacked. A shy hand reached out to the keyboard as he typed absentmindedly.

I could.

When Sparrow read the message he chuckled. "Really?" He cooed between breaths.  
His hand let go of his cock, bending over to face the camera, his face colored in a flushed hue.  
"You want to suck my cock, Rat?"  
Jamie gasped, a jolt going down his spine. His dick was now begging for attention, but the man clung onto the keyboard now. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. He typed a weak reply.

Yes.

The chat went crazy, obviously liking what was happening. Sparrow threw some of his hair back and chuckled. "Been a while I got a good head. Maybe we should meet up one day." He winked before going back to stroking himself, still facing the camera to show off his expressions. His lips twitched from the friction and his eyes were pressed closed for a few seconds every time he moaned.  
"Hmm...then you can suck me off...ghn. Ah. Bet you got a pretty cock yourself, hm?"

Jamie wasn't sure if he was processing that correctly. Was Sparrow actually...involving him into the stream now? Cooing at him lustfully? He doesn't even know what he looked like! And yet...  
By now Jamie had slipped the jeans off and his underwear hang around his knees. With a lazy hand he was stroking the tip of his own dick, long, thin, bending slightly to the left. Not nearly as impressive or pretty as Sparrow's. He groaned as he reached with one hand for the keyboard again, feeling brave.

You can ride it if you want to.

The man on screen gasped playfully, the thought seemingly tickling him. "Hmm. That reminds me..."  
A new poll appeared and Jamie wanted to weep.  
Dildo or Vibrator?  
His hand shivered, hovering over his laptop. Shit, what to pick? Shit. Both were good.  
He reached back for the base of his own erection, letting it twitch. He craved touch, craved release. But he won't give in just yet. He wanted to see through the end.

He didn't have the chance to vote. The result didn't matter to him anyways.  
Vibrator.  
Sparrow chuckled and let go of himself, digging under into the depths of his bed. What he brought up was a long and slender black vibrator and a bottle of lube. He settled back onto his sheets, the toy resting next to him as he began to lube it up. A set of slick fingers reached then behind, his expression telling exactly what was happening. Groans filled the shabby audio boxes of Jamie's laptop as Sparrow jerked into his own fingers, his plum looking ass coming in sight when he arched his back.  
Jamie slowly slipped up to his tip, his own moans becoming louder. Maybe he can move his hand in Sparrow's pace. Kinda like...kinda like he would let him ride him...  
The thought alone made his loins ache.

"Hey. Hm...Hey Rat." His voice made him look up again.  
Sparrow grinned at him. At least it felt like that to Jamie. And that made his skin crawl.  
Sparrow lowered himself onto the vibrator that was quietly humming on its lowest level, drawing a moan from him, as well as a whisper.  
"That's how big you are?"  
His free hand moved for the keys.

Bigger.

And that wasn't even a lie.  
Sparrow giggled and breathed out "Poser" before beginning to rock into the toy, one hand holding it in place. The vibration made it hard to keep a grip, so that Sparrow resorted to laying back down, his ass reached up, his hole clenching hungrily as the toy slipped out of him for a moment.  
At that Jamie stopped working on himself, his hand shaking. God, he was so close. But the sweet agony of watching Sparrow show himself off like that and being unable to grasp for him, bite his neck, cling into his hips and giving him the fuck of his life -

"Ahmm...fuck." Sparrow repeated his motions, the humming toy digging deep and, going by his swears, hitting all the right spots.  
With his chest expanding in one big breath in, Jamie mirrored his motions, his own becoming sloppy and greedy.  
Sparrow arched his back, his ass looking so beautifully plum as he started bouncing on the vibrator again, turning to the camera to show how his hard cock bobbed up and down with every thrust. He kept swearing under his breath, quiet, as if he wanted them to stay unheard.  
"Oh shit. Ah...hah, fu-, ah, that's good."  
Jamie wanted to swear himself as he felt a pull from his loins. All of him wanted to cum, spill all over, fall into that pit of post-masturbation regret. But his hand stayed slow. His longing to cum with this stranger was the true enemy of this story.

Finally, a relieving whimper, the older man's hips sinking, taking all of the toy inside - damn.  
Desperate hands jacked at his dick.  
"Ah, shit. Shit, I'm coming. I'm fucking coming."  
The swearing was echoed by Jamie, who took that as a sign to let go. His hand pumped only a few times, before the blond practically jumped over the edge, feeling the hot, milky liquid spread over his palm. He gasped for air, seeing a spot on the screen through his aroused haze. Sparrow had collapsed on his bed, a trail of translucent pearls sticking to his lower stomach.  
His panting rung in Jamie's ears like a song. Not shortly after, the man chuckled.  
"You liked that, Rat?"

Oh yes. He did.


End file.
